1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal lens, particularly to a double-layer liquid crystal lens and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal lens.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Recently, a liquid crystal lens using liquid crystal as optical material is widely applied in various electronic devices such as a mobile phone with a built-in camera, digital camera, video camera and web camera etc., due to its light-weight, slim property and the feature of enabling the change on optical properties without mechanical moving parts. A conventional double-layer liquid crystal lens has three layers of transparent substrates in which two liquid crystal layers are interposed therebetween. A glass substrate which can be processed by current technology should have a thickness of at least 0.4 mm. This means that the double-layer liquid crystal lens having three transparent glass substrates has a thickness of at least 1.2 mm. Such a double-layer liquid crystal lens is shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-313243.